Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Act I
by Raiden Kagura
Summary: Read Me! I have updated this here before, but it was taken down due to the need for a MA Rating, which is not offered here. So I decided to repost all of the Chapters that are appropriate, and post the rest on my LiveJournal, which will be linked to in the story, so check there for updates as well! From Chapters 1 to 7, ignore the Reviews, they were from the previous uploading!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Welcome One, Welcome All; to the World of Moemon! This world is VERY similar to the Pokemon Universe we all grew up with as children, (if you didn't, your childhood probably sucked; I kid of course) except for a few _slight _differences. Alright, maybe not SO slight...

First Difference: Pokemon are now Moemon! Read the Disclaimers in the _Read Me!_ Section if you hadn't, and that should explain this story to you.

Second Difference: Moemon Trainers _**CANNOT **_begin a Moemon Journey until they are 18 years of Age.

Third Difference: Before a Moemon can be used in Official League Combat, (i.e. Contests, Gym Battles, etc.) it must 'Bond' with it's Trainer in what is known as a 'Pact.' (shout out to Espeon of Shadows for the Concept!) A Pact is...well...you'll learn when the Trainer does.

~ Read Me!

Author's Note: I wrote this little Introduction to let you nice people here see what I'm writing, and to get opinions maybe.

Author's Note II: I like Author's Notes. They'll probably show up everywhere XD I _might_ also butt in during the story to let out my two-cents. This can be skipped if you like, but it would hurt my feelings. Just kidding, but really. :(

Author's Note III: Jeez, I can't believe I forgot this. Please, (if you like it) Rate and Review this and any other Chapters just to let me know how I'm doing, (What you like, didn't like, etc.) and I will try my hardest to improve. Also, in the first _Read Me! _Section, I will Answer/Respond to the Questions/Comments, so please leave me some!

~ Read Me!


	2. Chapter 2: Damn You Interwebs!

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

~ Reviews!

Solrac III: Thank you for your opinion, but I have two problems with me personally making an Antromorphic Story. 1, I'm just not "into" Anthromorphs, if you can see what I mean; 2, there's not a game called Antromon XD Thanks for the Review though, to each his own.

~ Reviews!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 2 – Damn You Interwebs!

Two Moemon were duking it out before our Protagonist's eyes. A Nidorina, (Similar to albums/qq75/Mai_Pokemans/?action=view¤t;= ) dressed in denim-blue jeans, with a darker blue shirt, and a denim-blue jacket over it, accompanied by her strange ears, spiky blue hair, and horn; was going head-to-head with a Gengar, ( . %3Fq% ) dressed in a thigh-length, purple dress with long purple hair and skin-tight purple leggings and gloves.

Gengar opened with Hypnosis, missing her opponent. The Nidorina countered with a Horn Drill, sending the opposing Gengar flying back, only to respond with a Shadow Ball, coming directly in contact with the Nidorina. She struggled to continue, following up with-

"Arathos!" He heard a female voice in the distance yelling for him.

"Hey!" Suddenly, he was awake in his bed, getting smacked by his Mom. "Wake up you ungrateful son of a...oh wait." His Mom looked at him sternly.

"Huh?" He groggily mumbled. "What did I do?"

"Look at the clock." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"What do you- OH HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, jumping from bed when he realized that he was late to get his very first Moemon.

Today was the day that Professor Oak gave out Moemon to new Trainers far and wide, and he was late! Damn the internet! Reading webcomics was just to interesting! He threw on a black tank-top, a pair of black cargo pants, and his black boots (Goth much?) as he hobbled to his closet. He threw on his red trenchcoat, and pulled some black gloves out of the pockets to put on his hands. Quickly running a comb through his upper-back length red hair, he ran out the door of his house towards the Moemon Lab. Yea, there was a line at the door. The opening time was 10:00 A.M...it was now 12:16 P.M. And the lines were still this bad. Yea, this was gonna suck.

After another hour or two in line, Arathos was finally face to face with Professor Oak. They had lived next door to each other for years, so this old man was like his Grandpa. Upon seeing him, the old professor smacked him on the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Arathos groaned as he grabbed his head.

"That's what you get!" The Professor said sternly. "We live next door and you manage to be late! You're worse then Remmy." Remmy was the Professor's Grandson, and rival eternale of Arathos.

"Remmy already has his?" Arathos asked in mock rage.

"Yea I do!" Remmy gloated as he walked in. "Go, Nidalee!" He yelled as he released his Eevee. (+1 Internets to anyone who gets the name!)

Arathos pulled out his Moedex and looked up the Eevee.

**Moemon: Eevee**

** Moedex Number: #133**

** Species: Evolution Moemon**

** Type: Normal**

** Scarcity: Ultra-Rare**

** Diet: Eevee consumes Fruits and Veggies, with little bits of Nuts as well. Also known to eat Small Insects, Mammals, and Reptiles.**

** Ability: Run Away**

** Appearance: ( Eevee.240. ) Eevee wears a brown, sleeveless dress, descending to about mid-thigh with white fur around the "sleeves" and hem. This is accompanied by boots with white fur and gloves that go to about the elbow, also brown. They have animalistic ears and tail, with brown hair and eyes.**

** Height: 4'2"**

** Weight: 90lbs**

** Cup Size: A-Cup**

** Strong Against: Ghost**

** Weak Against: Fighting**

** Evolves Into: Flareon (Fire Stone), Jolteon (Thunder Stone), or Vaporeon (Wate Stone)**

** Evolves From: None**

** Note: Eevee are very childlike, with a very friendly nature to all. They are also very loyal to their master or mistress.**

"No way, an Eevee? What do I get?" Arathos complained, as the Professor pulled out one more Pokeball, with a small sparkle on the front.

"My last Pokemon. Damn you, I didn't want to give this away, but if I have to, I'd rather it be to you." The Professor stated as he handed Arathos the ball with a smile.

"What about me?!" Remmy cried on deaf ears.

As Arathos released his Moemon, he was surprised as to what he saw.

**Moemon: Pikachu (Shiny)**

** Moedex Number: #25**

** Species: Mouse Moemon**

** Type: Electric**

** Scarcity: Super-Rare**

** Diet: Pikachu eat Fruits and Berries, occasionally eating normal Human Food.**

** Ability: Static**

** Appearance: Shiny Pikachu (Similar to the First Image – watch/?feature=endscreen&v=dCrLMwDz5qE&NR=1/repeat) wear a black and white striped tank-top, ****with a white jacket over it. They wear a white skirt to about mid-thigh with black accents, along with thigh-socks that match their shirt. They also wear shin-length black boots. They have animalistic ears, and a zig-zaged tail, both white with black tips. Their eyes are a light blue color, and their hair is a silver ponytail, with a free-flowing piece of hair over each shoulder.**

** Height: 4'0"**

** Weight: 85lbs**

** Cup Size: AA-Cup**

** Strong Against: Electric, Flying, and Steel**

** Weak Against: Ground**

** Evolves Into: Raichu (Thunderstone)**

** Evolves From: None (I know, Pichu, but not in this Region)**

** Note: Pikachu are very shy creatures upon initial encounter, but quickly grow attached to their new trainer.**

Arathos' Pikachu looked up at him with a sleepy look in her eyes, before perking up, in which her cheeks immediately flashed a bright red color.

"Hey Arathos, let's fight!" Remmy yelled.

"God dammit Remmy." Professor Oak sighed, knowing that Arathos would not back down from the challenge.

~ Read Me!

Author's Note: Kawaii desu-chan? I wanted Pikachu to be a little shy, because it's just so damn cute :3 Not much else to say, except for REVIEW! :)

~ Read Me!


	3. Chapter 3: The Pact

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 3 – The Pact

This Document contains elements that are not allowed under the M (Mature) Rating of , so please follow the link to my LiveJournal Page for the following Chapter... (Replace the **'s with periods, and close the gap between the ++'s.)

demonlordraiden**live++journal**com**/1238**html


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in the Woods

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

~ Reviews!

Solrac III: Dear Gods, my first hater/troll/bigoted dumbass, let's see if I can talk some sense into someone as dense as you, or do you possess the one brain cell required to understand what I'm typing? I'll try to make it simple for you. You. Are. An. Idiot. Let's start with the obvious complaint, shall we? Lolicon does not equal Paedophilia. For someone as simple as you, Lolicon is flat-chested or small-breasted animated girls. I like small-breasts, so sue me. I could go on the same token (Note, to anyone aside from this idiot that I may incidentally insult, I do apologize. This is not my actual opinion as much as berating him like he did to me.) and say you are a Beastiophile. Do you not know that word either, fine, ingrate. Beastiophile: One who loves animals. Taken from the Greek words for Animal and Lover. Do you fuck dogs? I'd hope not (Though their probably similar to you in intellect. Wait, I apologize. That was an insult to the dog.) as that would be sickening. Similar to as how I would not go out and have intercourse with a child. Also, Meomon does not exist, it is Moemon, (Try to Proofread your writing first, dimwit.) and a Hack is still a Game. (Or at least more of one than Anthromon.) I apologize that we do not have the same sexual likes and dislikes, but that gives you no right to berate me (A man of whom you know little to nothing of, I might add.) with no premise. Good day.

(Author's Note: To any other individuals who are reading this, I apologize for what you see above. I just cannot sit and allow a mongrel to berate someone ten times his superior.)

~ Reviews!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 4 – Lost in the Woods

As Arathos and Tessa walked to the entrance to the Viridian Forest, they suddenly saw Remmy and Nidalee running towards them.

"Hey there loser!" Remmy yelled to Arathos.

"What's up queef?" Arathos responds, clasping his rival in a bro-hug.

"Wanna battle? I gotta get going soon." Remmy quickly stated.

"Sure!" Arathos gladly stated, a fire in his eyes igniting.

"Go Nidalee!"

"Go Tessa!"

The two Moemon looked at each other, before smiling, obviously knowing each other from the lab.

"May the best 'mon win." Nidalee stated, hugging Tessa.

"Agreed." She smiled back, preparing for the impending battle.

"Tessa, use Tackle!" She collided into Nidalee with intense speed, knocking the Eevee backwards.

"Nidalee, use Growl and Tail Whip!" Nidalee wagged her nice little tush at Tessa, then growled menacingly at her, lowering her attacking and defending prowess.

"Use Quick Attack!" Both men yelled, as both Moemon quickly charged at each other, but alas, Tessa was the one left standing, but only barely.

"That was a good battle. Oh look at the time, we gotta go!" Remmy yelled, running to his destination with his Eevee.

Arathos went to the Moemon Center to heal Tessa, before going back to the task at hand.

As the duo walked into the Viridian Forest, it quickly became apparent that they had become lost.

"Uhmm...are we...lost?" Tessa mutters in fear, tightly holding on to Arathos.

"No, no. I know exactly where we are!" He states confidentially.

"Really?" She asks hopefully, any sign of tears out of her eyes. "Where?"

"...Lost." He mutters, breaking her hopes once more, as she pouts in response.

"I'm scared." She wimpers, as a loud buzzing is heard in the distance.

"Don't be." He grinned reassuringly, when suddenly, three Beedrill appeared.

Arathos tried to pull out his Moedex, but one of the Beedrill's thrust a long lance at his hand, stabbing it.

"Ow, son of a..." He gasped in pain, grabbing his wounded hand.

"Don't...you...hurt...my...MASTER!" Tessa mumbled between ragged breaths.

"What are you gonna do about it, little mouse?" The first Beedrill asked, while the other two laughed.

"This..." She whispered angrily, electrocuting the second and third Beedrills, leaving the third standing before her, now trembling.

But as Tessa was going to strike her down with the fury of a thousand sons, Arathos used his good hand to grab her shoulder.

"Hey now Tessa, I'm okay." He reassured her. "We shouldn't stoop to their level, let them go." He said.

Tessa began to tear up, all of the killer intent gone from her features as she hugged Arathos and cried. "Are you okay!" She wailed. "I was worried! Don't get hurt ever again!"

He just sat in the grass, holding Tessa, stroking her hair as the Beedrill watched.

The Beedrill walked up to Arathos and Tessa, kneeling beside them. "I'm really sorry for the hand. It's just...we're territorial and I was afraid you were encroaching. I'm sorry" She whispered as Tessa metaphorically shot daggers at her.

"It's all good." He assured her. "You wanna make it up to us?" He asked.

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"Lead us outta here." He grinned, patting Tessa's head as they were escorted from the Forest.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time to Rock

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

~ Reviews!

Vaporeon of Volt: Thank you for the compliment! :3 Also, love the name XD

~ Reviews!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 5 – It's Time to...Rock (I know, bad pun XD)

Our heroes entered Pewter City, taking in their surroundings.

"There's the Gym!" Arathos rambled excitedly, while Tessa just nodded.

"Question." She spoke up meekly.

"Ask away." He responded with faux-authority, soliciting a grin from her.

"How am I gonna win?" She asked, causing him to look at her. "After all, Electric versus Ground is not the best idea. She was right after all.

"Well you see..." He stammered, trying to come up with an idea. "Well..." She giggled at him. "We got this." He muttered as he picked her up in one arm and ran to the Moemon Center, her laughing the whole time.

"Hello, what can I- Oh God!" Nurse Joy freaked out upon seeing Arathos' still-bleeding hand, running up to him and immediately calling in a Doctor.

"What happened young man?" The Doctor asked calmly as he stitched his wound shut.

"Stabbed...by...a...Beedrill..." He grunted in between stabs.

"Ah yes, they are very territorial." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly as he wrapped gauze around the wound. "Well then, all better!"

"And I healed your Pikachu!" Nurse Joy smiled as she re-entered with Tessa's Moeball.

"Thank you both." He spoke, leaving the Center.

Releasing Tessa from her ball, they walked to the entrance of the Pewter City Gym. Inside was a traditional Rock Garden across most of the building, with a straight shot to the Gym Leader, except for one measly kid. The kid looked over to them, then spoke up.

"You couldn't take Brock in a million light-years!" The kid yelled, startling his adversaries.

"Ya don't gotta yell, kid. Also, isn't a light-year a form distance, not time?" Arathos asked, beckoning a puzzling look from the young trainer.

"No! Go Geo!" He yelled before Arathos could continue.

"Geo, really? Go Tessa." Arathos mocked as Tessa walked past.

The Geodude wore a thigh-length, grayish dress, with her grayish hair in a bob. Her e-

"Geo, use Rock Throw!"

OH SHIT, SHE THREW A ROCK AT ME!

"Tessa, use Quick Attack!" Tessa dashed at Geo, striking her a trio of times in the stomach, before safely getting away.

"Geo, use Rock Slide!" Geo threw a rock over Tessa, hitting a mechanism holding three or four boulders, which came falling.

"Tessa, get outta there with Quick Attack!" She dashed away from the falling rocks, kidney punching Geo once more.

"Geo, use Tackle!" She threw herself at Tessa, hitting her head on.

"Geo, again!" He yelled, as Geo threw herself at Tessa.

"Tessa, Volt Tackle!" He shouted. She charged into Geo. Though the Electricity did nothing, the high speed impact did, knocking out Geo.

"Return." He muttered. "Go Shre!" He yelled, sending out a Sandshrew.

"Really? Your naming sucks." Arathos laughed.

Shre wore a tan jumpsuit, similar to those used in mining, as well as gloves and a hardhat.

"Shre, use Rollout!' She curled up in a ball, and rolled at Tessa, tripping her.

"Tessa! You okay!" Arathos shouted.

"Yea, I'm fine." She stammered as she got up, rocks having cut her cute little face.

"Use Double Team!" Tessa vibrated quickly, until what looked like a clone of her appeared alongside her.

"Now Slam!" He yelled as she threw both of herselves into Shre, K.O.'ing her.

"Return..." The kid stammered.

"I knew light-years were distance." He said.

"What?! No you didn't, I told you!" Arathos yelled.

The kid looked snootily at Arathos, and he almost clocked the kid, but Tessa dragged him away by the arm.

"Thanks babe." He whispered, kissing her head as she blushed.

"I am Brock, Leader of the Pewter City Gym!" A tan guy with spiky brown hair said.

"Oh, you're that sexual predator I heard about on the news, right?" Arathos asked.

"What? Uhm...no! I would never!" He shouted fervently.

"Whatever man, let's just fight." Arathos chuckled, as Tessa jumped into the ring.

"Go, Joy!" Brock yelled, casting out his own Geodude.

"Joy, use Tackle!" Brock shouted, as Joy tried to charge Tessa, but she was just to slow for the Ekectric-type, who dodged out of the way.

"Tessa, Quick Attack!" She dashed at Joy, hitting her a few times before getting to safety, leaving Joy confused.

"Rock Throw!" Brock shouted as Joy hurled a large rock at Tessa, which she hastily dodged.

"Tessa, Thunder!" Arathos yelled.

"Hah!" Brock and Joy chuckled, but as Tessa shocked one of the mechanisms used for Rock Slide, all that was funny quickly left as Joy was squashed.

"Return." Brock spoke confidently. "Go Jenny!" Sending out an Onix.

She wore a skin-tight gray suit, leaving little to the imagination, with only boots and gloves over the sheer material. Her gray hair was tied in a long braid, looking strong enough to hold onto something.

"Jenny, use Bind!" Her long braid wrapped around Tessa, squeezing her.

"Oomph!" Tessa grunted.

"Scratch!" He shouts.

"Who uses Scrat-" Brock was cut off as Tessa sliced at Jenny's hair, removing the big binding braid.

"Now Quick Attack!" Tessa dashed into Jenny's gut, knocking her down as she dashed away.

"Jenny, use Rock Tomb!" Jenny dropped rocks from a seemingly invisible source near Tessa, trying to constrict her movement, but failing. Tessa just dashed through the traps, finally making the inattentive Onix hit herself, causing a knock out.

"Return." Brock calls, walking towards Arathos. "Nicely done. Here is the Boulder Badge, and TM 39, containing Rock Tomb. Good luck." He says to Arathos, shaking his hand as he and Tessa begin to leave the Gym, in search of their next destination.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Moon!

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

Author's Note: So many Reviews! Well, only three, but more than normal! Thank you guys, you keep me writing! That and the views :D

~ Read Me!

~ Reviews!

Hades' Worst Nightmare: First let me say, great name. Secondly, SOS? Or do you mean EOS? Regardless, thank you for the compliments!

Numbershooter: Lol, I know, right? So hard to see where I decided the names from ;)

timber910: I'm glad others got the lame-ass pun :D Seems everyone else did as well :)

~ Reviews!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 6 – To the Moon!...Well...Mt. Moon :D

As our duo left the Moemon Center after their battle with Brock, they decided to head to the Museum in the northern part of Pewter City. They walked in, paid the admission, looked around, then Arathos remembered that "Museum's are boring," and left.

They decided to head for Cerulean City, via Route 3 to Mt. Moon. As they stepped into the Route, a scientist stopped them.

"Arathos!" He shouted, catching his attention as the scientist came to meet him.

"Do I know you?" Arathos muttered.

"Yes you do, dummy." Tessa said with mock annoyance as she grinned at him. "He's one of the Professor's aides."

"Yes. This is from the Professor and your Mother." He said as he handed Arathos some...shoes?

"What are these for?" Arathos asked, confused.

"With this new technology, you can...RUN!" He shouted excitedly.

"Uhmm...I could already do that..." Arathos mumbled, as the scientist ran off shouting "RUN."

"Whatever."

"I am Lass Jan-" A girl in a school uniform shouted before Arathos interrupted.

"I don't care lady, get your 'Mons out and let's fight, or get outta my way. I've got places I gotta be." He chided, a look of boredom about his features.

"Fine!" She grunted, letting out two Pidgey. "Top that."

Arathos and Tessa just chuckled in unison. "Tessa, Thunder." She zapped both of those bird-brains into next week. "Next!" He yelled as they waked off.

The rest of the "ordinary battles" ended in much the same way, when Arathos ran into a trainer who looked familiar.

"I'm Zen, of Vermillion City. We met when we got our Moemon." The spiky haired stranger said, as Arathos shook his hand.

"I'm Arathos, of Pallet Town. Wanna fight?" Arathos asked, looking for a challenge.

"Sure...two 'Mon?" He asked.

"I...well..." He tried to finish, as suddenly, a tannish-yellow blob collided into him.

Out of the crash, a familiar Beedrill stood up, helping Arathos as well.

"I'll join you!" She said excitedly.

"Sure." Arathos grunted, when he heard some sparking. Looking at Tessa, her face was red with rage, and her hands glowed a whitish-blue. "Whoa Tessa." Arathos said as he ran up to her and held her close to him. "What's wrong?"

"I...we...no. You don't need anyone else, just me and you." She stated, with a twang of sadness in her voice.

"Are you jealous?" He asked sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"No!" She shrieked. "Maybe...a little...yes..." She mumbled as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey..." He soothed her as he stroked her hair. "Tessa, I love you. Just because I get other 'Mon, that will never change, you dig?" He asked, as Tessa's face turned red for a different reason.

"I...I love you too Master." She smiled, and he kissed her.

"Not Master, I have a name." He chuckled.

"Arathos...I love you." She said, turning eighty shades of red as they locked lips for a moment, before he walked back to the Beedrill, catching her.

"I need a name, my liege." She spoke softly, kneeling before Arathos.

"Whoa, 'my liege?' No need for formalities. Call me Arathos." He stated, helping her up.

"But Master, I live to serve you, of course." She stammered as she rose.

"Alright..." He thought with a flash. "You name is Guinevere."

"Guinevere?" She wondered. "If I may ask...why?" She mumbled.

"Lady Guinevere? King Arthur? With all the formalities you seem to use." He smirked as she lightly blushed.

"Not to burst your bubble," Zen interrupted. "But she isn't bonded yet...you can't use her...but I'll let it slide, cool?"

"Cool. Let's go then!" Arathos grinned.

"Go Intravia!" Zen yelled, bringing out a Pidgey, wearing a brown flight suit with rolled up sleeves, aviator goggles atop her head, and small, brown wings on her back.

"Go Tessa!" Arathos yelled, as his still blushing lover stepped forward.

"Intravia, use Quick Attack!" He yelled aloud, as she flew towards Tessa.

"Tessa, use Volt Tackle!" She ran with coursing charges towards the unlucky Pidgey, almost one-hit knocking her out.

"Intravia! Sand-Attack!" She kicked a clump of dirt at Tessa, getting some in her eyes.

"Tessa, finish this with Thunder!" She jolted the air full of whitish-blue energies, electrifying the Pisgey.

"Return!" They both said, as Tessa walked back to Arathos.

"Go Hera!" Zen yelled, allowing his Ivysaur to emerge from her ball. She wore a green and blue spotted dress, with leafy appendages on the ends of the article of clothing. Her hair was green, and a flower in her hair showed that she was a Grass type.

"Go Guinevere!" Arathos shouted, sending forward his new Beedrill, wearing a suit of chitinous plate-looking armor, complete with tannish-gold "plates" and black where the gaps or chain would be in real plate-mail. She had long, blonde hair, and a large lance in each hand.

"Hera, use Leech Seed!" She threw three seeds at Guinevere, but she hit them all aside with a single swoop of a lance.

"Guinevere, use Twineedle!" She charged with both lances at the ready, clipping Hera with one of them, soliciting a large cringe.

"Vine Whip!" She used a piece of her hair as a vine, smacking Guinevere across the face with the long strand.

"Fury Attack!" She started to swing both lances awry, hitting Hera multiple times.

"Absorb!" She opened her mouth, and Guinevere felt drained as some of her energy siphoned into the Ivysaur.

"Poison Jab!" Guinevere send a now purple lance into Hera, and suddenly Hera fell.

"Nice duel Arathos." Zen shook his hand.

"Same man."

As the trio walked towards Mt. Moon, Guinevere interrupted.

"So Master, would you like to proceed with the intercourse?"

~ Read Me!

Anything specifically I need to work on? Ero-scenes next chapter, then to Mt. Moon.


	7. Chapter 7: Bow Chicka Wow Wow

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 7 – Bow Chika Wow Wow

This Document contains elements that are not allowed under the M (Mature) Rating of , so please follow the link to my LiveJournal Page for the following Chapter... (Replace the **'s with periods, and close the gap between the ++'s.)

demonlordraiden**live++journal**com**/2140**html


	8. Chapter 8: Adventure!

~ Read Me!

Description: Basically, this is a story about a boy who embarks on his Pokemon adventure, with a twist. The Pokemon of this reality are Moemon, inspired by images on certain Imageboards *cough* Danbooru. *cough*

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo Corporations, not by me. Moemon Images are owned by the rightful owners (whomever they may be) and can be viewed at Danbooru, as well as various other image sites. (Warning: Some Content NSFW!) Also, some of the Concepts in the story have been borrowed from Espeon of Shadows of , with his previous permission.

Disclaimer, Part II: Some Content in this Series of Stories are inappropriate for Younger Readers, including Harsh Language, Sexual Acts (Between Male/Female and Female/Female), Violence, etc. Viewer Discretion is advised.

~ Read Me!

Arathos' Moemon Adventure: Arc I – The Kanto Region

Chapter 8 - Adventure!

As our trio exited the Moemon Center, the drive to continue their quest pulled them into none other than Mt. Moon.

"It's dark in here..." Tessa whispered, holding Arathos' arm for dear life.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "Nothing scary is in he-OH GOD!" He yelled.

"AHHH!" She squealed, before Arathos began to laugh hysterically, before she jabbed him in the ribcage. "Big meany!" She yelled at him, as he hugged her against him.

Suddenly, our trio ran into a trainer. He appeared to be some kind of "Mega Nerd." The kind of guy you'd expect to see at Starbucks playing Pokemon on his DS...oh, wait...

"Stop right there!" The nerd spoke in his asthmatically nasal voice.

Arathos began to laugh uncontrollably. "Who are you to tell me to stop?"

"I am...SUPER MAGNETO!" The boy yelled, revealing his cape and helmet to the world.

Arathos literally fell on the cave's damp ground as he laughed maniacally. "Really? Is this how you're coming out?" He rolled hysterically.

"What?" The nerd contemplated. "Wait, no! It was only one time and...wait, you weren't serious, were you?" He asks in a hushed tone of voice.

"Whatever. Let's battle." Arathos manages as he climbs to his feet. "Go Tessa."

"Go Magnto!" He yells, sending forth his Magnemite, clad in a black miniskirt and shirt combo, resembling a school uniform in a ways. She wore the same color of stockings, and casual shoes. Her steel gray perpetually covered one of her eyes, and the other was a dull red. In her hair was a screw, seemingly just a beret.

"Really? Magneto?" Arathos laughs.

"Magneto, use Thundershock!" She clasped her hands together, releasing a wave of lightning.

"Tessa, dodge and follow up with an Irontail." She dashed aside, then slammed her glowing appendage into...Magneto's...back, knocking her forwards.

"Magneto, use Tackle!" She ran towards Tessa, who dodged on her own accord, then used a Quick Attack to rapidly punch her foe, knocking her out.

"How did I beat a Magnemite so easily?" Tessa asked her foe cordially.

"My Trainer...spends more time...cosplaying me...then training..." She mumbles before passing out, eliciting a facepalm from Tessa, and another bout of psychotic laughter from Arathos.

"Priceless." He chuckled. "Let's get outta here."

Further into the caves, the trio delves. Their journey had been as expected to this point, fighting trainers and whatnot. But suddenly, they came across a man in a black uniform, with a large "R" on the front. But it was not the kind of uniform a criminal would wear. It was closer to a suit, with the red "R" on the pocket. The man slicked his hair back, and looked towards Arathos.

"Meddling kids..." He stammered, before whipping out a handgun. "I can't let you interrupt our plans, so, goodnight little ones." He recited poetically, before opening fire.

~ Read Me!

What a twist! Also, in the words of Jigsaw, "Let's play a game." Between now and the next post, ask any of our main cast any questions you feel they could answer. Anywhere from something as menial as "Favorite music," to something as serious as "If you had to die tonight, who would get what in your will." Anything goes!


End file.
